Dorks at First Sight
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: <html><head></head>Here's a small fic that describes the shortcomings of Harmony when she was a teen. This was before she became a cadet for Shinra's Infantry. Of course, she has her awkward moments and tends to forget things, even when being late for class and meeting cute boys. Final Fantasy VII is property of Square Enix and Dill Marquard belongs to Makoheadrush.</html>


"This is not good! Not good!" Harmony groans while racing down the halls. She didn't mean to sleep in so late. She stayed up all night trying to prepare for the Materia exam, only to wake up being late for it. Her heart hammers against her burning chest, her bag in tow and her notebook in her arm. The other cadets and instructors idly making their way in the corridors watch her race by. Brushing past unsuspecting people, dodging left and right! Time is running out. "Excuse me, sorry! Sorry, Coming through!" Harmony cries out, desperate to make it.

_Sergeant Keller is going to kill me!_ Harmony thought, He does not tolerate tardiness. But this is the first time Harmony is late and she always did well with Materia. _Perhaps he will let it go just this once?_ She can only hope. The cadet had no idea who would be before her. A flash of red made her veer to the right, and Genesis stops dead in his tracks. "Sorry, Commander Rhapsodos! Sorry!" She cries over her shoulder. Heat pools over her cheeks and she prays that Genesis would not call her back. The last thing she needs it getting in trouble for running in the halls. No time for that! There's not one word fro the poet, so Harmony thought she was safe, for now. The girl turns the corner, if only she can just get down the hall and go left, the room will be at the end!

"Watch out!" A voice cries out in grave urgency.

Too late.

Harmony skids on the floor and crashes to someone. "Oof!" She topples over, loose papers scatter from her notebook, falling in every direction along the hall. Harmony squeaks, pain erupts from her tailbone from falling on her bottom. There's some chuckling and snickering from the other cadets while they too are in a hurry to where they need to be. Talk about embarrassing.

"Aw, hell…" A masculine voice grumbles, and Harmony's heart falls to her stomach_. Wonderful, I just ran right into a man. He's not going to be happy about this._ Still, the girl knows she needs to check on him. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see where I was going. I was afraid that I would be late for class and-"

"Hey, don't sweat it." The man says when sits up. He must have fallen onto the floor on his side. That just added to Harmony's guilt. She sees a head full strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin dotted with freckles. Judging by his uniform, he's a recruit here too. Harmony isn't sure who this is. Then again, it's been three weeks since she started in Shinra's Military Academy. She doesn't know many people. Harmony lost track of thought to see her notes all over the floor. "Oh no." She mumbles and quickly crawls about, hastily gathering papers.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The brunette asks, "Not a bit! Hope you're not hurt too bad either." The man says with a chuckle. "No. No, I'm okay…I think." She mutters the last part when a thought comes to her from being five minutes late for the exam. Shuffling of papers fill the long moment of silence as the two gather them. They return onto their feet, and still had yet to actually see each other.

"I bet there's are yours." He finally says and Harmony turns to face him. "Yes, they would be. Thank-"Brilliant green eyes startle the brunette and she's at a loss for words. Harmony didn't realize she was staring. The redhead fell silent as well, the two cadets not moving an inch, the tense moment of them not speaking. Harmony blinks and her face quickly turns red. "Sorry, I must be tired. I had a long night studying and all." She says with a small laugh. He laughs with her, but a scarlet hue creeps over his freckled cheeks. "Fine." He says, before clearing his throat. "It's fine..." He finally says and hands the papers he gathered to Harmony. Harmony took the papers and she holds them to her chest along with her notebook. "Thank you. Y-you're sure you're not hurt?" Harmony asks and he shakes his head. Both of them lost their thoughts, staring at each other and it becomes more awkward. Now that she sees his face, the redhead is actually really cute. Nerves got the best of Harmony and it quickly becomes apparent. She forgot she was on the run, until now.

"Gods! I forgot, I'm running late!" She stumbles and grabs her bag. "I'm sorry again! I-I hope to see you again." She says and the cadet grins with a nod. "Yeah, see you soon." The two parted ways then with the fear of Sergeant Keller in Materia fuming at her tardiness fueling her urgency. She reaches the door to the classroom, she stops dead in her tracks. Gray eyes widen and embarrassment fill her heart. "Damn, I don't even know his name!" She mutters, feeling stupid. The cadet wasn't thinking. How could she when she was standing there like an idiot. Harmony is sure that she will never forget those vibrant eyes. He was cute and she wished to meet him again. It wouldn't be until they would meet again when Harmony would learn that the other cadet is none other than Dillon Marquard. What didn't occur to her at the time was that he too forgot to ask her name. It's an important question, but easy to forget, especially when two dorks meet for the first time.


End file.
